1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS) attacks and specifically to inline DDoS attack mitigation for high rate traffic and high rate DDoS attacks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS) attacks have been growing in their size over the years. Due to easy availability of large servers and increased bandwidth, it is easy for attackers to create large attacks that run in multiples of Gigabits per second. These attacks have to be stopped using inline appliances due to the inherent nature of the attacks.
Inline appliances for DDoS attacks have an inherent limitation due to their processing power which in turn is limited due to technology at any given time. For example an inline DDoS attack mitigation hardware logic appliance may have a throughput capacity of 10 Gbps but the attacks may operate at a much larger rate than that.
An innovative approach is therefore required to increase the overall throughput.